Liquid chromatography has an excellent resolution power and is applied not only to analysis but also to purification of compounds, resultantly. However, interseparation of compounds identical in general physical and chemical properties and dissimilar only in spatial configuration, such as optical isomers, requires a stationary phase having an ability to specifically discriminate optical activities.
For instance the Pirkle Column is a well-known efficient stationary phase for optical resolution of amino acids, amines, etc. that possesses a chiral center (asymmetric center) having benzoyl derivatives of phenyl glycine, which can be represented by the following typical formula ##STR2## Also, Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 60-155968 discloses a solid phase having N-carbamoyl-t-leucine as a chiral center.
However, the molecule-recognizing ability of these stationary phases for optical isomers is still insufficient and the advent of a more efficient solid phase for optical resolution liquid chromatography has been earnestly awaited.
The object of the present invention is to provide a chromatographic stationary phase which has a high molecule-recognition ability and is capable of efficient fractionation of optical isomers.